Prison Break timeline
The following is a timeline of Prison Break and briefly describes what happened and when. Timeline 1945 *Frank Tancredi was born. 1946 * Charles Westmoreland was born. c. 1965 * Brad Bellick was born. 1965 * Henry Pope married Judith. c. 1970 * Theodore Bagwell's fourth grade: T-Bag sent to a juvenile hall for setting fire in his teacher's home. * Paul Kellerman was born. 1971 *D. B. Cooper hi-jacked a plane and parachuted out with $5 million in cash. 1973 * Charles Westmoreland was sent into Fox River. 1977 * Kristine Pace was born. 1974 *'September 8': Michael Scofield was born. *'Some time between 1978 and 1984': Aldo Burrows left the brothers. *'According to Michael Scofield's Tombstone in the final episode he was born on October 8 c. 1983 * Brad Bellick finished high school and started working at Fox River. 1987 *Henry Pope began his life as a warden. *Kristine Pace and Paul Kellerman parted and never seen each other again. 1989 *McGrady was born. 1990 *Paul Kellerman started working under Caroline Reynolds directly. 1991 *Alexander Mahone started working on escaped convicts. 1996 - 1997 * '''Between Sept 8, 1996 and Sept 8, 1997': Lincoln borrowed $90,000 to pay for Michael's university education. 2001 *"Brother's Keeper" takes place. *'A few months before 9/11': Caroline Reynolds talked to Terrence Steadman. *Terrence Steadman is "killed" by Lincoln Burrows *Haywire was sentenced and sent to Fox River. *Sucre meet Maricruz 2002 *"Brother's Keeper" takes place. * Abruzzi was sentenced and sent into Fox River. * Sucre and Maricruz began dating. * Bellick becomes the head of COs. * McGrady was sent into Sona. 2004 *'July': Sucre was sentenced and sent into Fox River. *'December': Michael buys a boat and names it Christina Rose. *Michael starts planning his escape for Fox River. 2005 *'January': Michael started visiting the tattoo parlor. *'February': C-Note was sentenced and sent into Fox River. *'March 8': Michael married Nika Volek. *'March 9': Michael robbed the bank. *'April': Michael was sent into Fox River. *'May 11': Original date of Lincoln's execution. "By the Skin and the Teeth" take place. *'Somewhere between May 25 and May 31': The break out. "Go" and "Flight" take place. *'May 26': Lincoln's revised execution date. *'June 1': "Buried" and "Dead Fall" take place; Frank Tancredi dies. *'June 2': "Unearthed" take place. *'June 3': "Rendezvous" take place. *'June 4': "Bolshoi Booze" and "Disconnect" take place. Reynolds visits Denver, Colorado. *'Probably June 5': "The Killing Box" take place. *'June 6': "Sweet Caroline" take place. *'June 9': Old Mexican Man's wife died. *'June 16': "Panama" and "Fin Del Camino take place. *'June 17': "Sona" and "Orientación" take place. *'June 18': "Orientación" take place. *'June 19': "Fire/Water" take place. *'June 20': "Call Waiting" take place. 2006 (Future) *'June 13': Date of Mahone going to the juries. Inaccuries * In Bolshoi Booze, Aldo Burrows stated that Terrence Steadman phoned Caroline Reynolds a few months before his death. It happened a few months before the 9/11. This make the time in Bolshoi Booze 2005. But it actually took place in 2006. * The trailer for Season 3 says that the convicts are on the run for one year, simplified for viewers who haven't seen the show in a year (TV time). In fact the whole Season 2 takes place within only a month. * Caroline Reynolds is running in a Presidential election in "Sweet Caroline", however the nearest would be in 2008 and not 2006.